Twins
by Bebeyeah
Summary: Isabella and Harry Potter used to have a perfect life. A mad man took it all, he killed their family, destroyed their house, but fortunately didn't succed to destroy them. Circumstances separated them. After many years full of adventures togheter, the same dark wizard separates them again. Follow Harry and Isabella in their quest to destroy Voldemort. B/E H/G Full sum inside.
1. Another tragedy

Full summary:

Isabella Lillian Potter and Harry James Potter used to have everything: a loving family, great friends, the money were never a problem either. It was an easy life. _Was. _A mad man took it all, he killed their family, destroyed their house, but fortunately didn't succed to destroy them. Circumstances separated them. One was sent to a relative's house and the other to an orphanage.

After many years full of adventures togheter, the same dark wizard separates them again. Follow Harry and Isabella in their quest to destroy Voldemort.

Prologue

Life's never been easy, especially for orphans, even more so when you're the Girl-Who-freaking-Lived and your parents have been killed by a demented wizard. But I'm not complaining, it did have few good parts like meeting my best friends, reuniting with my brother after 7 long years or finding the love of my life.

When I thought I'll finally get my happily-ever-after the past is again hunting me and promises I made must be kept, oh dear...

Chapter 1

I was looking at the body in the gold coffin. In it stood a man who I considered a father and a model in life. The ceremony started although I wasn't paying attention, I was deep in thought. Why this keeps happening to us? Did we do something wrong? Why everyone we love dies? These questions were running through my mind and I am sure my brother was thinking the same thing judging by the tears in his eyes. Sometimes I wonder why is so easy to kill someone just a flick from a wand, two words and you drop dead on the floor and then I wonder how the ones that kill deal with it, well not someone like Bellatrix, she is crazy, but the others. I am really sure that Draco would've cried 1 month without stopping if he shot that curse at Dumbledore, but no, it was Snape, and it makes me so angry. How could the bastard do that? Ugh, if I find him soon I'll kill him, I could feel my hair and eyes starting to change their color to red so I struggled to stay calm.

So this may sound strange but I and my brother are part of another world, a world that Muggles consider to be imaginary, the wizarding world to be exact. In this world me, Isabella Lillian Potter and my brother, Harry James Potter are considered heroes, although I wouldn't say that. What kind of "heroes" are we if we cannot save the ones who need protection? What kind of "heroes" are we if we let others die for us? Our parents should be considered heroes, not us. All the witches and wizards know about the famous Harry and Isabella Potter who saved the world at the age of one by killing the most powerful wizard. They do not know the real story; we didn't stop him; our parents' love did. They died protecting us and when he wanted to kill us the curse backfired and he remained something less than a ghost, but still alive, damn Horcurxes.

After the ceremony was over we were going in London to catch our plane to America, we are going to stay with Charlie, our father's brother, like we always did, we need a break from all of this, and I know it won't last long since a war is coming but we still have a few months far away from the reporters, the stupid articles in Daily Prophet, away from magic and tragedies, or at least that is the plan.

"Bella, Harry are you sure you don't want to stay with us this summer?" Molly Weasley asked for the 100th time today.

"Yes ma'am." We answered at the same time as we usually do. She nodded and hugged us again. She knows this is hard for us and not having parents to support us makes things harder. We didn't tell her, or any of the Weasleys, but one of the reasons we are going in America is that it pains us to see them as a family, something we never really had, even though we have Charlie it's still not the same, he is not our father.

"I'll miss you Bells, but we will see each other at Bill's and Fleur's wedding." Hermione, one of my best friends said as she hugged me. We are so much alike, we both love to study and read and we are clumsy, well not as clumsy as Tonks but you get the idea. We said our goodbyes to Ginny, Harry's ex-girlfriend that he still loves, it's very complicated, you see, he broke-up with her because he said –and I quote: "It's not safe for her to be around me.", and what saddened me the most was that I couldn't argue, he was right, but back to the goodbyes , the twins Fred and George gave us a large hug and they made us promise that we will visit soon, to Ron, Harry's best friend and to Luna and Neville. We Apparated near an airport in London and boarded our plane.

"Bella you should sleep it will take a while to get to Seattle."

"I know Harry but I also know that if I go to sleep I would have nightmares." He sighted but didn't push it anymore. I decided to look around at the Muggles and I discovered more than that. On the other side of the aisle was a breath-taking beautiful boy. He had messy copper hair, pale skin, beautiful golden eyes, he looked more like a statue of Adonis, and he was beautiful, more beautiful than an average vampire, yes he was a vampire, but since when vampires travel by plane? I think it's easier to run, but what would I know, I am not a vampire. He looked at me with a frustrated expression. He probably had a gift that affect the mind and since I am so good at Occulmency he cannot use it, but Harry isn't using it.

_Harry, block your mind! _ I yelled at him in my head, good thing he can hear me.

_Why?_

_Vampire! _He nodded and hid his thoughts. Hmm the vampire has golden eyes, where did I see golden eyes? Golden eyes, golden eyes, ah yes at Carlisle Cullen and his wife! They had been our doctors when we participated in the Triwizard Tournament; they were friends with our parents and my Godparents. I think we should visit them before we go to search the Horcruxes. After a few hours I fell asleep only to have another awful nightmare.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

Moving again, after 20 times it became annoying to start over in a new place. This time we are going to Forks, the others got tired of leaving in London. How many times will I go through high school? The students are more lustful and stupid every year and reading their minds it's not helping. I'll will be a junior this year, thank God I'm not a freshman or a sophomore because I wouldn't be able to resist 4 years in that trap. It would be helpful if I would have someone to share these experiences; I think it would be more bearable if I would have a mate. I used to say that I am happy alone, just with my family, but as time keeps passing by it is harder. In my family everyone is mated, except me, I can't help but wonder if I will be like this for the rest of my existence. It has been 111 years for God's sake!

"Edward Cullen, move your butt here right now before I come there and drag you out my self!" I groaned, why can't she wait? Where is the fire?

"I am coming! Where is the fire?"

"We need to catch our plane!"

"Yes I know, but we have 4 more hours." I rolled my eyes at her and I tried to look in her mind to see why she is like this but she was translating the Bible in Chinese.

"Alice, why are you blocking your mind?"

"No reason." I narrowed my eyes at her, she is defiantly hiding something.

"Edward, you will find out when we get there, trust me you will like it."

"If you say so..." The ride to the airport wasn't long, soon after we boarded the plane. My chair was far away from my family, I looked at Alice and she just smiled, just like the others. Okay, they really look creepy. I sat down, trying not to pay attention to the humans around me, but I failed. After a while I caught a scent, I never smelled something like that and it wasn't make me thirsty. I looked from where the scent came and saw a beautiful girl. No, beautiful wouldn't describe how she looked, she was breath-taking. She had a long brown hair, pale skin, almost as pale as a vampire, big brown eyes. She looked like a model. She saw me and smiled and then turned to the guy next to her, a wave of jealousy came over me when I saw the guy put his arm around her shoulders and I don't know why. They look alike, probably they are relatives, or at least that's what I hope, that's what I hope? What's wrong with you Cullen!? The girl fell asleep and started stirring. I focused on my family's thoughts (they still have those creepy smiles on their faces).

_Yes, he saw her she will be my best friend and we can go shopping... Alice_

_Ohh, Edwirdo is not gay after all, it would have been funny if he would've come home with a guy... Emmett. _It's typical to Emmett to think I am gay just because I don't date...

_Wow, Edward calm down, your emotions are a mess...Jasper_

_I really hope Alice is right...Esme_

_He was alone for too long; I hope that changes but I can't remember where I smelled that scent before...Carlisle _What scent? He wasn't talking about the girl, was him?

_What is he seeing at her, she is a human and she is not even pretty...Rosalie _I was expecting this, she considers her self the most beautiful creature on Earth.

I glanced back at the angel with brown hair and she was crying and the guy was trying to calm her.

"Bella, calm down, it was just a dream." So Bella is her name, beautiful. It fits.

"I-I know but I trusted him, he seemed a good man and what did he do? Why this keeps happening to us? First mom and dad died then Cedric, Sirius and now Dumbledore?" She sobbed harder and it broke my heart; again, what is wrong with me?

"I know Bells, but we cannot do anything for them right now, it's in the past, now come on we need to get out."


	2. Charlie?

**Desclimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**I am glad you liked the first chapter, thank you for reviewing Jojo657, twilightgirl1690 and blueeyedprincess100 and also I want to thank to all that add me to favorite. **

**I know you might hate me a bit for what will happen in this chapter but I have a very good reason for doing that I did. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

"_I know Bells, but we cannot do anything for them right now, it's in the past, now come on we need to get out."_

I didn't even notice that plane landed, I whipped the tears from my eyes and took Harry's hand. I, as usual, tripped and I would've fallen if Harry wasn't holding me. He chuckled and told me to keep walking. We looked for Charlie at the airport but he wasn't there. That's weird, he usually waits us here. He probably had an emergency at work, he is the Chief of the police in Forks, being a policeman is like being an auror; the only difference is that he works in the Muggle world. We took our baggage and took a taxi. The lights were off when we got there, I was starting to worry, I read the Daily Prophet this morning and in America were reported many missing Muggles and wizards, they believed that Death Eaters were involved. The door was unlocked. Okay, this is freaking me out. Charlie never, and I mean never, leaves the door unlocked. We entered and nothing seemed out of place, until we went into the living room. I let out a scream when I saw Charlie lying on the floor with his wand broken next to him, we dropped our staff on the floor and we ran next to him, he wasn't breathing and had no pulse, I started to cry when I realized he was dead. Harry called an ambulance, we knew it was in vain but we needed to. The Muggle doctors will say that he had a heart attack although I know he didn't. He was killed with a curse, I am sure of it; otherwise his wand wouldn't be here, broken. I went and hugged Harry, he was crying too. Haven't we seen enough dead people today? The paramedics came quickly but the only thing they could do was to take him to the morgue.

"Bells, maybe we should go and tell the Weasleys." I nodded, not trusting my voice. We used floo powder to get there. As soon as we got there Molly knew something was wrong.

"Kids, what happened?" I started crying harder.

"We found Charlie dead in the living room when we got there." Harry explained and Molly came and hugged us, she knew Charlie and she knew he was our only family besides mom's Muggle sister and there is no way we will go there.

"Hey, what's this noise?" Ginny asked. She came and hugged us, well just me. I am so sorry for Harry and Ginny, they really love each other.

"What happened, why are you crying Bells?"

"Charlie... he... is d-dead!" I said through sobs.

"What? Oh my God I am so sorry." She held me as I cried, after a while we decided to go home, after all we have a funeral to plan. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning was quiet, we need to have the funeral here in Forks because there are many people who loved and respected the Chief. Renee came with the first plane and helped us as best as she could, she is a witch (Phil, her new husband is also a wizard) so we told her about how we think Charlie died, then Molly, Ginny and Hermione came, the funeral was in 5 hours. The hardest thing was going to the hospital to get Charlie's body. The ride was quiet, just as the rest of the day. The hospital was almost empty, just the nurses, the doctors and. When we entered all of them looked at us with pity and we don't need it so we glared at them. As we walked to the desk a man with blonde hair, pale skin and kind eyes came along with a woman with caramel colored hair.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I and my brother synchronized.

CARLISLE'S POINT OF VIEW:

The house was beautiful; you couldn't tell it has decades, my wife outdone herself, I decided it will be the best to move in America again since Dumbledore was dead and I am 100% sure that Voldemort will not stop until he rules the wizarding world, that if Bella and Harry do not stop him. I sighted, the poor children suffered so much and everyone expects them to go and save the world again.

After we finished unpacking it was time to go to work. Esme decided to come with me today. When we got there I caught two scents, the ones from the plane, but I couldn't remember where I smelled them and that is unusual since I am a vampire. We went to the front desk and the scents were stronger, they were coming from a boy and a girl. They saw us and half-smiled.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Of course, Bella and Harry, we didn't saw them from their fifth year, not very pleasant things happened.

"Bella, Harry it's nice to see you again, why are you crying?" My wife said.

"What happened?" I asked too.

"Charlie..." Bella whispered. She looked so broken.

"... We found him dead and ..."

"...we think the Death Eaters killed him." It's really amazing how they complete each other's sentences, but it's truly sad that Charlie died; I met him 3 years ago at Hogwarts when he came to support Harry and Bella at the Tournament, he was a good man and he loved these kids. We hugged them and we asked them if we could help with something.

"No, thank you, but you can come at the funeral if you want..." Bella said, I looked at Esme and she nodded although I don't know about the kids, as I thought this Alice sent us a message.

_We will be there; I am sure Edward will really like to be around Bella. _I chuckled; so Bella is the mysterious girl in the plane. Only Alice and Jasper remember that they are not ordinary, well as ordinary as you can be for a vampire, she was a Seer when she was human. In fact all of them were witches/wizards but they don't remember and I didn't tell them because a vampire with magic is really dangerous, I don't even want to think what Emmett will do.

"We will be there." They nodded and left. I looked at my lovely wife who had tears in her eyes.

"Poor kids, they lost so many things, did you see the news paper, Carlisle? It was about Dumbledore and Harry and Bella were at his funeral on the front page, remind me, why didn't we go there?" I am sure she would cry if she could.

"I know I saw it too and we couldn't go without the others finding out. I don't even know how they manage they do it, I mean two funerals in two days would be too much even for me."

"I think it is the time to tell the others about magic, I can't stand doing nothing for these kids and you know we promised their parents that we will protect them, we are Bella's godparents after all." I thought about it and she is right, a war is coming, Alice saw it.

"You are right we will tell them one of these days and you should go home, I'll finish with the papers here and I'll come." She kissed me and she left. I sighted wondering how the kids will take the news.

**The people who will review will get a preview of the next chapter!**


	3. The Cullens

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Thaaank yoooou so much for the reviews CleoMoura, Jojo657, littleweb and Sakurako Nagasaki and thank you all that read the story! Enjoy chapter 3! Next update in weekend!**

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I don't think my mind can process what is happening, seeing Charlie in that coffin it's awful but I feel numb, it is like I'm not here. Charlie's friends, the shape-sifters from La Push, the neighbors, the Weasleys and the rest of the Order are here, the only ones that didn't come are the Cullens. Maybe they decided not to come after all, I don't blame them, funerals aren't very pleasant and they just moved here, maybe they need to unpack... Tyler Crowley kept following me around since he arrived, couldn't he get the hint?

"Tyler, listen to me, I do not like you! Now stop following me I'm not in the mood for talking!" Ughh I want to strangle him. Just when I finished thought someone knocked at the door. I opened and Carlisle followed by his family came in.

"We are sorry we are late, it's a long drive."

"It's okay, thank you for coming." I gave them a small smile.

"Bella this is my family, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, next to them is Alice and her boyfriend, Rosalie's twin, Jasper Hale and my oldest son Edward." I smiled at them and they shook my hands, they all looked shocked, except for Carlisle and Esme, when I didn't flinch at the contact with their cold hands. I think Carlisle didn't mention what we are or that we know what they are. We went to our places and the only chair left for Edward was next to me. It didn't bother me, I really like him, it doesn't really matter what he is, nobody's perfect after all, wait what? I like him? Whoa stop it there Potter, you just met him.

I didn't get up of the chair after the ceremony was over, looking at the Cullens and the other present families made my heart ache. I always wanted that, is it too much to ask? I started to cry and felt someone next to me, I look up and saw Edward looking at me, he looked somehow pained, I don't know why and it made feel bad for some unknown reason. My tears were still falling and he was rubbing circles on my back and I was slowly calming. After I calmed he gave me a beautiful smile that made my knees go weak.

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"It's okay." I don't even know where my brother was, I remember him thanking everyone for coming but I don't know where he went, I looked around and the only ones were me and Edward, I didn't even saw them living. I got up.

"I need to clean, thank you for coming." I turned my back but he caught my hand and I felt a tingling sensation, like the one I have when I touch my wand but only stronger.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"I don't think I can ask you to help, I just met you..."

"Don't worry about it, just let me help you." I sighted in defeat and nodded, I needed help it was a lot to clean. I excused myself for a minute and went into my bedroom and changed in more comfortable clothes, I also decided to open the link to see what Harry was doing. I close it as soon as I opened it, he was making-out with Ginny, eww I didn't want to see that, but I knew it, he couldn't stay away from her too much. Well, at least he has someone, unlike me... I told myself over the last few months that it's okay if I don't have someone, that I am happy being single when everyone around me has a boyfriend/girlfriend but the truth is that I never felt so alone like I am feeling right now. I sighted and made my way downstairs. _Get a grip on yourself Potter, you are stronger than this._ I thought. _Plus there is a very hot guy in your house…_

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

Esme got home but she wasn't with Carlisle.

"Where is Carlisle?"

"He had some papers to sign; I need to tell you something. We are going to a funeral in a few hours."

"Who's funeral? And by 'we' who are you referring at?" Rosalie asked as she came in the room with Emmett behind her.

"An old friend, Charlie, the Chief of the police and I mean all of us."

"The Chief? How do you know him and why would I go?" She asked again annoyed, I don't really care if we were going or not, my mind is still at the girl in the plane.

"Yes, we were friends, I can't really explain right now but we need to go and there is no point in arguing here Rosalie." Rose huffed and went in her room to change. Esme was hiding something, but what caught my attention was a girl, Bella to be exact. Why was she thinking about her?

"Esme, who is that girl you are thinking about?" She smiled at me.

"She is Bella, Charlie's daughter we talked with her and her brother at the hospital." If Bella is there then I want to go, but I have no idea why. We quickly got dressed, Carlisle just got here from the hospital. Both he and Esme are hiding something, I know it and why are they so sad? I mean I know the Chief died but how do they know him? And since when do we like and befriend humans? Okay I sound really hypocrite saying that but you get what I mean…

"Carlisle, I think you forgot to mention how do you know this man?"

"It's a long story son, now we need to go." He said the last part a little bit louder, even though everyone could hear him without doing it.

"3 more minutes and I am done!" Alice yelled from upstairs, why do the people in this house feel the need to yell? It's not like we couldn't hear them if they talked at a normal volume. The 3 minutes turned in 6, then in 10.

"Alice Cullen, come here right now we need to go!" Esme is pissed, and that's not happening too often.

"I'm here, I'm here." The drive wasn't long; we got there 5 minutes later. Bella opened the door; there were dark marks under her eyes.

"We are sorry we are late, it's a long drive." Carlisle said and glanced at Alice.

"It's okay, thank you for coming." She gave us a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes, she was just as beautiful as I remember her, she looked perfect, what the heck? Okay something is not right with me today. But who am I trying to fool, I like her. Carlisle's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Bella this is my family, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, next to them is Alice and her boyfriend, Rosalie's twin, Jasper Hale and my oldest son Edward." She shook our hands and didn't even flinch at our cold hands, there is something different about these two humans: I can't read Bella's mind and Harry's thoughts are so unclear; their scents do not make my throat burn and by reading Jasper's thoughts they aren't scared and they feel very calm around us, hmm strange. I glanced around the room and saw the dogs from La Push glaring daggers at my family; I wonder how I didn't acknowledge them by now, their smell is revolting.

Bella's brother, Harry came and we introduced our selves, we went to find some chairs and the only one left for me was next Bella. She didn't pay attention to the ceremony; she sat there and stared at the wall. After everything was over Harry thanked us for coming and everyone started to leave, the dogs from La Push glared at us, like they did the whole time they were here, and walked away. I took a final glance at Bella and she didn't move from that spot, her brother just left with a red haired girl and she left his sister here alone. I turned to my family.

"Go ahead, I'll stay a bit, I don't want to leave her here alone." They smiled and nodded. Okay, they smile too much at me these days and like I said before, it's weird. I sat on the chair near here and rubbed her back when she started to cry, she leaned into me and we stayed there for a while, not that I minded. After she calmed down she looked around seeing nobody was there.

"Thanks, I really needed that." She said as she got up.

"It's okay."

"I need to clean, thank you for coming." She turned to leave but I caught her hand and I felt a weird sensation, like an electric current, wait that can mean... No, I probably imagined it, she is human after all.

"Do you need help?" I asked hoping she will accept, I don't like cleaning at human speed but if I get time with her then I'll do it.

"I don't think I can ask you to help, I just met you..."

"Don't worry about it, just let me help you." She sighted and nodded, she then went upstairs to change in more comfortable clothes. I sat there waiting and obviously thinking of the mysterious girl that caught my attention.


	4. Fight

_ If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles. _

_-Sun Tzu _

Bella P.O.V.

Two weeks passed since the funeral and while it still hurt, I was getting better. Nothing interesting happened in this period, no Death Eater attacks, not even a disparition and I was starting to worry. It meant they were planning something big, really big.

"Bella, I asked you the same question five times."

"Sorry Luna, I was wandering what happened to the Death Chewers."

"Death Chewers? That's all you could come up with?" Hermione smirked.

"Hey, I don't have any more ideas, I used everything… You know it's quite weird to live in this house without the girls. Have either of you spoke to them?"

"Not since the funeral." Ginny said as she came in the room.

"I didn't spoke to them; I was just too sad to do anything." I said.

"Well I did and trust me they were in a pretty bad shape. They both loved Charlie."

"Yeah and Carina still didn't get over Sirius death and when Snape killed Dumbledore, Aurora was devastated." Carina is Sirius's daughter. Due to a contract he was forced to marry a girl to continue the Black line and Aurora is Severus' daughter. Both her mother and Carina's were killed in the first war.

"I'll send them an owl and ask them to come here."

"I wonder if the boys found dress robes for the wedding." Luna said.

"No, I don't think so. You know how undecided Fleur can be. I think they'll be gone for a few hours so why don't we watch a movie?"

"No, come on let's go outside it so nice out there. The sunny days are so rare in here. Let's go into the woods in our Animagus forms."

"I agree with Luna." I said. After we made sure nobody is watching we took off. My form is a red mountain lion; Hermione's a barn owl, Ginny a tigress and Luna an arctic fox. We became Animagi in our fifth year after I returned to school. **(A/N Luna and Ginny are in the same year as the others.)**

We ran through the forest for a while until we changed back again. We found big field in the middle of the forest and decided to rest a bit.

"So, Ginny, I heard you and Harry broke up." Luna said casually and Ginny just nodded.

"And do you mind telling us where you and my brother were after Charlie's funeral?"

"Um, I don't know where your brother was, I was at the Burrow."

"Are you sure? Because I was looking for him and found you two snogging. What should I make of that?" Ginny sighted in defeat.

"Okay, okay Harry he couldn't stay away and well we are a couple again."

"I knew it! Come on Hermione, pay up." She grumbled and gave me a galleon.

Suddenly the air started to get cold and I could feel the happiness leave me; that could only mean one thing: Dementors. We quickly stood up and touched the necklaces around our necks and our clothes changed in one-piece suit. The necklaces were designed by my brother for situations like this.

"Well, well isn't this a wonderful gathering, a Mudblood, a lunatic, a Blood-traitor and Potter." I growled at the approaching Death Eaters.

"I should've figured you were here Greyback, your stench it's quite unique. Where are the other cowards, hiding behind Voldy's robe?"

"I'll show you what means to insult our Master!" Before I could get my wand to banish the approaching Dementors, a Patronus came from behind a tree and I smiled.

"I'm glad you joined us, Carlisle." I said.

"Well I was around and couldn't let you have all the fun." Esme was holding his arm, Alice and Jasper were waving at us and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie looked beyond shocked. As the Death Eaters were distracted I quickly sent a Patronus to the Order.

"So, where were we? Oh yes this is the part I kill you." And with that the battle began. There were more Death Eaters than I expected but that's the fun part. Loud noises were heard meaning the Order came. I sent a Sectumsempra to a masked Death Eater and killed him instantly. Hermione disarmed and stunned Nott Sr. and Ginny was currently fighting Thorfinn Rowle, Harry and Ron stunned two masked Death Eaters, Luna put Anti-Disapparition wards and I turned to Greyback. I quickly sent a Cutting-Curse and a Blasting Curse, he quickly dodge them and sent a Killing Curse at me. The Death Eaters were quickly losing members; they were either killed or captured. Soon enough the only ones were Malfoy, Greyback and two hooded girls. The Order left knowing we can handle them.

"Surrender, Potter!" Yelled Malfoy.

"And why should I do that ferret?"

"If you want to see them alive you should listen to me." And he uncovered the girls' faces and revealed two smiling girls; they actually thought they can be put them under the Imperius Curse? It took all my self-control not to laugh.

"Oh no, they took Aurora and Carina, what are we going to do?" I asked my brother in a fake scarred voice and sent a Sectumsempra at Greyback which killed him.

"Malfoy, if you know what's best for you surrender and we'll make your passing quickly." My twin said and when he didn't answer Harry stunned him.

"The idiots thought they actually had a chance." Aurora said.

"Yeah, you should have heard Malfoy boasting about how he will get you and how Voldy will reward him."

"You lot go home and take Malfoy with you, I want to talk with him later, I'll come in a few minutes." I said and I turned to Carlisle.

"I can see there are three confused vampires here Carlisle and I was wondering if you'd like help with explanations." As I was saying that I didn't observe the Death Eater that was hiding behind a tree and I couldn't avoid the spell that was coming my way. The last thing I heard was my brother calling my name and then dark."

Edward P.O.V. (half an hour earlier)

"I'm so bored." I sighted.

"Yes, Emmett we know you're bored, you've been saying it for the past ten minutes."

"I want to do something, let's go hunting."

"Fine, let's go." While we were running I caught a familiar scent, Bella's to be exact but what would she do around here? I followed it until I reached a clearing. It was full of some black creatures that reassembled the Grim Reaper, some humans dressed in black and a werewolf and a few girls that I saw two weeks ago at the Chief's funeral. As the black things were approaching the girls in Carlisle's hand appeared a stick and from its tip a blue mist took the form of an owl.

"Carlisle what the hell is happening? Who are those people and why are you and Esme holding sticks?!" I didn't really pay attention to the answer as I was too concentrated on the sight before me.

"I'm glad you joined us, Carlisle." Bella said or at least I think it was her. It was confusing, she had the same scent, the same voice but her appearance was different. She was taller, instead of brown hair and eyes she had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes but what shocked me more was Carlisle's answer.

"Well I was around and couldn't let you have all the fun." All the fun?! What in the world is wrong with him? If I haven't known better, I would have thought I was dreaming. After the fight was over Bella came to us.

"I can see there are three confused vampires here Carlisle and I was wondering if you'd like help with explanations." _Suddenly I was in a dark room,_ _Bella was lying on the bed looking sick, Harry was holding a thick book and I was on a side of the table holding her hand. _As the vision came to an end I saw a purple light coming from a man hitting Bella in the back.

"Bella!" Harry screamed and rushed to her side along with Carlisle.

"What spell was that?"

"I have no idea."

***hides behind hands* I knooow it has been a long time since I updated but I just had 2 important exams and I really needed to study. This is the 4****th**** version of this chapter, I just didn't seem to get it right. I don't exactly know when I'll update probably 2 weeks. I hope you liked the chapter. See ya!**


	5. Answers and Testaments

**Desclimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, just fooling around.**

**Bella POV**

Everything was black around me. What the hell happened? One minute I was talking to Carlisle and then blackness. For a few seconds everything was normal and then I felt a pressure in my shields. The pressure continued to grow with every moment and it would've probably pass through of I wasn't a natural Occlumens. (A natural Occulmens is born with the ability to protect his or her mind no matter if is from a Legilimens or any other spell that affects the mind like Obliviate. There are also natural Legilimens as Tom and Harry. They can perform a basic form of Legilimency since they are children, that allows them to tell if someone is lying or not.) The spell wore off after an hour or so and I fell asleep.

**Third person's POV**

Harry Potter was not a happy man at the moment, far from happy actually. Of all the people that were in that clearing his sister was the one that was hit by that spell. He could swear she attracted trouble like a magnet. After a few hours of "talking" to the Death Eater who casted the spell he found out what it was supposed to do. If was casted properly- which was not, as the Death Eater wasn't concentrating enough- it would erase the memories and then the person would get into a catatonic state and probably never get out. He calmed down a bit after that but still; he couldn't help but worry for Bella.

Ginny has been watching Harry pace in the living room for the past two hours. Of course she was worried about the girl but she hid it well, her boyfriend was worrying enough already. Carina and Aurora were sitting on the other couch speaking about a potion Aurora found in a book at Potter Manor and looked very calm. The next few hours passed slowly, Harry was still pacing and sometimes mumbling under his breath about Bella not being careful, and the girls were still sitting on couches.

"Okay, Harry, this is getting annoying sit down." Aurora said but he was still walking.

"Harry, she is right sit down you know Bells, she is going to be okay." Still no answer.

"Come on Harry sit down…" And seeing nothing was working, Ginny took the matter in her hands.

"Harry, I'm pregnant!" She all but screamed. That caught his attention; his head snapped in her direction and fell on his butt. His expression sent the girls into a fit of giggles.

"Ha-ha, very funny Gin." He said as he narrowed his eyes. A chuckle was heard from behind them.

"That was a good one, Ginny." A smiling Bella said.

"Bella!" Four different voices exclaimed.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" Harry yelled as Bella rolled her- currently- yellow eyes.

"Oh, don't get all Pomfrey on me, I'm fine." He still didn't look convinced, but didn't argue anymore, it was pointless.

"So what the hell happened at the field? Who fired that spell?"

"An incompetent Death Eater." Harry mumbled.

"Hey, look on the bright side; they still don't know you're a natural Occulmens." Carina added.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house, a few confused vampires were demanding answers to a distressed Carlisle.

"What in the world happened there?"

"What were those creatures?"

"Who were those people?!"

From the side Alice and Jasper were watching amused the scene as was Esme.

"Okay, quiet! I'll try to answer all your questions." He said and threw Esme a pleading look, but she only shrugged.

"It was your idea not to tell them, you deal with it dear."

"What you witnessed there was a battle between wizards and witches." He said slowly as he was talking to a child, which technically was true considering the age difference between him and them.

"Magic? Do we look like fools to you, Carlisle? There's no such thing as magic." Rosalie said with a glare.

"I don't think he's lying." Edward said as he read Carlisle's thoughts.

"Oh, come on bro, don't tell me you believe it?!" And the conversation went like this for the next twenty minutes. Alice, knowing the three won't believe anything without proof, cast a levitating charm on Emmett.

"Is this enough proof to you?"

"Alice, leave your brother down." Esme exclaimed.

"If you say so." And with that Emmett fell over his already angry mate.

"Okay, we know magic is real, the question is why do you all know about it and we don't? "

"At some point in your life, you knew about magic and were using it too. Well, you see very few vampires or werewolves can use their magical abilities after they transform. In your case and Esme's the transformation made you forget everything about magic as you are already powerful as a vampires."

"But why didn't you forget?" Emmett asked puzzled.

"I don't know what to tell you, nobody could find an explanation before."

The next few hours were spent telling the three about the wizarding world, Voldemort, Death Eaters, the Potters and more.

**31****st ****of July**

**The Burrow**

The last days before Bill's and Fleur's wedding were hectic to say at least. Mrs. Weasley was barking orders at everyone and was doing a good job at keeping Harry, Ron and Hermione apart from each other. The news that the three were not going back to school for their seventh year weren't pleasing Molly at all, she couldn't understand what in the world made them to leave Merlin-knows-where. And they didn't mention that the other three girls joining them, which was weird as Bella and Harry never did things separately.

On the morning of the last day of July the house was busy with preparations for the Potter's birthday. In other conditions they wouldn't have made such a big fuss over it considering the next day was a wedding and there were so many things left to do, but the twins were turning seventeen and as Molly said it's definitely a reason to celebrate.

Bella woke up when someone pounded at the door.

"Bella, wake up! C'mon, mom won't let us eat until you and Harry come and I'm starving."

_Typical for Ron _she thought.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" She followed Ron and was soon joined by a grumpy looking Harry. None of them were too keen to wake up so early.

_It's half past six for Merlin's sake, why would someone willingly wake up at this hour on a free day. _Harry thought.

_Agree with you, bro. _Came his sister's reply.

When they entered the kitchen a chorus of "Happy Birthday" greeted them.

"It's too early to be this cheerful." Mumbled Bella as she took a seat next to Harry at the kitchen table. Breakfast was as usual a noisy affair. After they opened their gifts they helped with the preparations for the wedding.

Around one o'clock the Minister Scrimgeour showed up taking everyone by surprise. Harry was worried and he knew the other two were thinking the same thing: Scrimgeour must've heard about them not going back to school. He didn't say anything as he passed through the messy kitchen. They joined Carina, Aurora and Bella in the living room.

"I have some questions for you six" he began" and I think it's the best if I talk to each one of you alone."

"Absolutely not, you can speak to us together, or not at all." Harry protested.

"Very well." Scrimgeour sighed. "I am here because of Albus Dumbledore's will. A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?"

"Um, no." Ron said.

"The Headmaster died a month ago. Why did it take you so long to give us what he left us?" Harry asked and the Minister frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? They examined what he left us." Hermione huffed. Scrimgeour ignored her and took from his pocket a piece of parchment.

"The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he began.

"_To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it._ This is a very valuable object, why do you think Dumbledore would've left it to you?"

"I-I always liked his inventions, I saw him use him once and I remember saying I wanted one too." Everything was a complete lie but the Minister seemed to buy it.

"_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive. _Why do you think he left this book to you, Ms. Granger? Is it possible to be some secret cod between him and you?"

"Secret code? What are you talking about? He probably knew I like to read and obviously gave me a book."

"_To Carina Selena Black, I leave you my pocket watch in hopes you'll finally be on time when you need it. _This watch is it some kind of way of communicating?"

"Honestly Minister, it's just a watch that he knew I need, because as he said I'm never on time." Carina answered with a cheeky grin making her look more like Sirius than ever.

"_To Aurora Marie Snape, I leave my first edition of 'Rare potions' to satisfy your curiosity. _This is a very rare book, Ms. Snape, why of all the people he left it to you?"

"He left it to me because I am very keen on potions." Aurora answered with a sneer.

"_To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill. _I noticed that on a side of your birthday cake there's a large Snitch, I wonder why that is, it can't be a clue of how to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, can it?" Before Harry could respond Hermione began.

"It can't be linked to the fact that Harry is one of the best Seekers that Hogwarts had that would be too obvious."

"Maybe the Minister is right, Hermione, the clue is probably hid in the icing." Bella said with a smirk and the others snickered.

"_To Isabella Lillian Potter, I leave my mother's necklace as I know she would've wanted you to have it. _Why would he leave you something so personal, Ms. Potter?" Bella shrugged.

"I've seen it before when I was around nine and liked it, he told me it was a very old, around four hundred years or so and he promised he would give it to me when I turned seventeen." Unlike Ron's story Bella's was true and left him and Hermione speechless.

"Is that all? We really need to go and help the others with the tent." Said Harry as he stood up.

"One more thing, Dumbledore also left you, Mr. Potter Gryffindor's sword but as it wasn't his to give it you can't have it."

"What do you mean he can't have it? If memory serves and it does, he killed a Basilisk with it." Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Just because the sword presented to him, doesn't mean it is his. The legend says that it can present to any worthy Gryffindor. Why do-"

"He probably thought it would look good on my wall, now excuse me, Minister I'm needed." And with that Harry left the room and was soon followed by the others, only Bella stood behind.

"Minister, I would advise you to stop looking through minor things like people's wills and try stopping the Death Eaters, because let me tell you you're doing a poor job." Bella said just before she left.

**You probably recognized some lines from Deadly Hollows in this chapter and again I don't own them. I knoooow I didn't update in sooo long but I wrote a longer chapter this time and I hope you'll forgive me for my absence. Thank you all for reviewing and for following my story. I wouldn't mind if you'd review on this one too.**

**~Bebeyeah **


	6. Weddings and deals

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter 6: Weddings and deals **

After the Minister left, everyone took a break from what they were doing to prepare for Bella's and Harry's birthday party. People began to arrive. Soon the living room was full of people. Among the guests there were Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Daphne Greengrass, obviously all the Weasleys minus Percy and even a few teachers. The twins were surprised when the Cullen's arrived.

"We couldn't miss your coming-of-age party now, could we?" Alice said as she pulled Bella into a hug that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's. In the little amount of time Bella spent with Alice they became pretty good friends. The others were weary around them, especially Remus and Carina.

The guests were having fun some were dancing, some eating and some were content sitting somewhere in a corner and talking. After the huge cake in the shape of a Quidditch pitch was brought the gifts were given to Harry and Bella. From Remus and Tonks they got two pendants that acted like portkeys if you said the destination, from Luna they got books about some weird creatures, Neville gave Harry a dagger and Bella a bow much to everyone's surprise, McGonagall gave them some books, Harry gave Bella a necklace with her name engraved in it along and Bella gave her brother a few throwing knives (much to the annoyance of Molly, who considered the gift along with Neville's too dangerous) and so on until there was no longer a place on the huge table.

1st August 1997

If the week before the wedding was busy, the morning of the celebration was even more hectic. Molly was running around with last minute preparations, Ron and Harry were caring the chairs in the tent and the girls were helping Fleur prepare.

"Fleur stay still or I'll mess your make-up." Bella said from the chair in front of the bride.

"I'm sorry, but this 'eez an important day and I'm nervous."

"Don't worry about it, cousin, just think of Bill. Voilà, you're ready. Good now stay here and were going to prepare too." Carina exclaimed as she finished doing her hair and then left the room.

"Who are you bringing, Bella?" Aurora asked as she putting her black dress.

"Oh, no one of importance, I'm going with Edward."

"The vampire? Carina is going to have kittens when he sees him. Isn't he going to scare the guests?"

"No, he'll wear a glamour charm. Who are you going with?"

"I'm not going with someone; I can't exactly bring my boyfriend here, can I?"

*two hours later*

Harry knocked at the door.

"Girls are you ready? The ceremony should start in a few minutes."

"Coming!" Carina's voice was heard.

The first one to get out was Ginny and Harry suddenly felt his mouth dry. She was wearing a strapless gold knee-length dress.

"See something you like, Potter?" She smirked.

"You look wonderful, Gin."

"You're not too bad yourself."

As they entered the tent they were mesmerized. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

The ceremony was beautiful. As the couple began to take their vows, several guests began to cry, including Molly, Apolline Delacour, Hagrid, and Hermione.

"…I declare you bonded for life." The wizard presiding over the ceremony waved his wand over the bride and groom's heads, and a shower of stars fell upon their entwined fingers. Fred and George led the applause, and the golden balloons by the newlyweds burst into tiny golden bells and birds of paradise that flew around the tent, singing.

After that the chairs were removed a dance floor was formed, along with tables, and waiters entered with trays of beverages and food as the band began to play music.

"Was the ceremony different from a Muggle one, Edward? I've never seen one so I can't exactly compare it." Asked Bella as they joined Carina and Aurora at their table.

"Not really, the principle is the same, although I think this one is more interesting." At that very moment Bella spotted a very familiar figure.

"Viktor, it's so nice to see you!"

"Isabella, I'm glad to see you too, I vas looking for Hermy-own-ninny."

"Oh, she is there with my brother." She said pointing at the two figures sitting at a table on the other side of the dance floor.

"Who was that?" Edward asked after Krum left.

"That was Viktor Krum; he's the Bulgarian Seeker, the one that competed against Harry at the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Edward nodded remembering Carlisle story about their fourth year. In the distance they could see Krum talking to Hermione and Ron scowling at the former Durmstrang student. Bella remembered clearly the scene Ron caused at the Yule Ball when he was jealous on "Vicky" for being Hermione's partner. Unfortunately those memories led to others that were buried deep in her mind, the day after the Ball was one of the worst of her life, if not the worst.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked suddenly getting her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, of course." He led her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist.

"Is there something wrong, you seemed a bit distressed a few moments ago?"

"It's nothing, I just remembered something." He looked at her disbelievingly but kept quiet. They were slowly waltzing on the floor; next to them Harry and Ginny were swaying and whispering quietly to each other. The hours were passing quickly and Bella had to admit she hadn't had this fun in a while; everything was just perfect until Kingsley's lynx appeared.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming!" As the Patronus disintegrated panic settled in, people were screaming and Disapparating, the wards around the Burrow had fallen. The Death Eaters began to appear throwing curses left and right. The Order members were fighting as hard as they could but they were outnumbered. A Killing Curse swirled past Bella, with her wand in hand she dragged Edward through the crowd and to Harry.

"You have to go, they are searching for us!" She shouted but wasn't sure he heard her over the noise. Hermione apparently did and grabbed Ron and Harry and Disapparated from the tent. Aurora and Carina came next to Bella.

"What do we do now? We can't fight with the Death Eaters and neither with the Order."

"We don't fight then. We surrender." Bella said with grim determination. Edward who was confused of what they were talking now became panicked.

"What do you mean surrender?! They are going to kill you!"

"Nope, they are under orders to fetch us and bring us to Tom. I think you should go home, I'll send a Patronus to Carlisle to come and get you." Edward was feeling like a child right now who was being dismissed.

"No, absolutely not, if you want to go, fine, but I'm coming." He knew there was no reasoning with her; in the small period of time he knew her he realized that Bella was a very stubborn person. He didn't know why he decided to go with her, he didn't know what her intentions were but something told him he should.

"As you wish, but we're not responsible for what happens to you." Carina commented. In the end it was not hard to convince the Death Eaters that they were surrendering, none of them were suspicious, but let's face it Crabbe and Goyle weren't the most brilliant wizards and neither was Nott Senior. They grabbed the girls and Edward and Apparated in front of a pair of impressive wrought-iron gates. In the distance was an impressive manor, pure-white peacocks were walking majestically on the lawn. Somewhere in the dark garden a fountain was playing. The door opened by itself, reminding Bella of one of those Muggle horror movies. Their situation wasn't really different, if their plan didn't work it could very well end up like one of those movies.

The hallway was large and dimly lit, expensive looking paintings and tapestries were gracing the walls and a magnificent carpet was covering the floor. It reminded Bella a bit of Potter Manor, the difference being that this manor was creepy; it didn't have the homey look her house had.

They finally reached the room where Voldemort was waiting, surprise was written all over his face. He couldn't believe those idiots would be able to catch any of them, more skilled Death Eaters tried and failed miserably.

"Ah, Crabbe, Goyle would you explain to me how you accomplished the incredible feat of catching Potter?" He asked in a mock congratulatory voice. Both Death Eaters were looking incredibly smug.

"They surrendered, my Lord." Goyle answered. This got Voldemort suspicious, he didn't like Potter but he had to admit she was not stupid nor a coward, something was up.

"And why would they do that?" The answer came from Bella this time.

"We'd like to join you." This was truly unexpected, she must be lying; he couldn't find a reason for them joining him.

"And why would you do so, Isabella? What changed your mind?"

"Draco helped us to see the true side of your cause; we'd like to see a world without Mudbloods and Muggles tainting our blood, he made us see what you're actually doing, this is a noble work, not as Dumbledore made it seem."

"Why the sudden change of heart? As I remember, your mother was a Mudblood herself."

"I loathed them my whole life, and I really have no idea why my father, a respected pureblood would associate with someone like her, she probably fed him with a love potion, she was rather skilled, from what I heard, with potions."

"What can you offer me that I don't already have?"

"Plenty of things, I have connections within the England and French Ministries and other countries, people would do anything for The-Girl-Who-Lived, I'm not bound by any oath, unlike Severus, so I can name all the Order members, Carina can bring the werewolves on our side since Greyback is not available anymore, Edward here can help with the vampires, Aurora is a skilled potioneer and above all we know the whole prophecy. I think we'd be valuable assets." Tom was intrigued to say at least, she did have to offer things he didn't have, they were powerful witches and he still couldn't make any agreements with vampires. He decided to take a risk, and if they proved unfaithful to him he could easily black-mail them, they seemed awfully close to the young Malfoy, especially Snape's offspring.

"Very well then, I suppose we can come to an agreement. I don't think it's necessarily to list the consequences if you try to deceive me."

"No, of course not, _my Lord_." She smirked.

* * *

Very few things shocked Severus Snape lately, seeing his daughter and her friends being brought at Malfoy Manor was one of them. He couldn't fathom why they were there, it was really unlikely they were overpowered, no, it wasn't that, they could defeat idiots like Crabbe and Goyle at 14. Something was happening; probably one of Dumbledore "brilliant" plans again. He still couldn't believe he let the old man convince him.

_ "It's for the greater good, Severus. I wouldn't want to burden Mr. Malfoy's soul like that."_ Yeah, his soul wasn't harmed, his body was other story. With the extent of his injuries he wasn't sure his Godson would make it, they were too severe, he tried to heal him as best as he could and he didn't even know if his nervous system or his brain were affected. He was after all tortured with the Cruciatus curse for a few hours; he might as well end up like the Longbottoms.

He listened Bella negotiate with Voldemort and she almost fooled Severus, almost. Someone who didn't know her would think she was sincere, Severus had to admit she was indeed a good actress and also had an advantage, no matter how good was the Dark Lord at Legilimency, he wouldn't be able to break her shields and see if she was lying.

"Very well then, I suppose we can come to an agreement. I don't think it's necessarily to list the consequences if you try to deceive me."

"No, of course not, _my Lord_." Severus almost snorted, she wasn't being respectful she was mocking him.

"Narcissa, if you could lead the girls and their friend here to their chambers, they need their rest. Tomorrow we'll initiate them." Snape winced; the initiation and marking weren't really pleasant. He hoped they knew what they signed up for.

**Aaaaand I'm back, yuppie. Two month's already from the last update? God, time really flies fast. This year had been hectic, the exams at the end of this month are terrifying, on them depends which high school I'll go the next 4 years and I'm kind of nervous. Nervous enough to wait two months to update this chapter but after the 27****th**** I'll have enough time to write and hopefully I'll finish this story this summer. Hope you liked it, it is a bit longer then my others but not with much.**

**PS. I made a trailer for this story so if anyone wants to check it out, there's a link on my profile...**


End file.
